1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for connecting to multiple interfaces, and in particular to the methods and devices which are used to unify access manners using different communication interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a system uses a device using different communication techniques, a client device has to access different communication interfaces or interface controllers, for communicating with remote devices. Therefore, the communication software executed by the client device needs to be developed according to different communication interfaces. However, the development process for developing communication software according to different communication interfaces is complicated and inefficient.
In some cases, when the client device executes communication software to access a remote device, the client device has to package data and an address of the remote device into a packet conforming to a format used by the interface controller, and then transmits the packaged packet to a local interface controller. In this case, the client device does not communicate with the remote device directly by using a point-to-point communication manner, the client device specifies the address or the name of the remote device in the communication packet instead. In the software development, the protocols used by the interface controller has to be known when developing the communications software, therefore the client device may access the corresponding remote device. However, the manner described above can increase development time and reduce efficiency of use.